To Give Her Everything
by The Dragon's Kunoichi
Summary: They fell in love. She sought to end it before they hurt each other even more. Ryu Hayabusa X Kasumi


**A/N: Another one-shot. I have a bit of "writer's block" so it explains why I haven't updated and the fact that I have so many things going on.**

_All characters are property of their respective owners. I am NOT getting paid to do this, so please don't sue me._

R & R

~.~.~.~.~

**~To Give Her Everything~**

There was nowhere in particular he was headed to only that he had to keep searching. He couldn't go home yet. It held too many precious memories of her. And it saddened him that those memories would be just that if he didn't find her.

He risked everything for her. He threw everything away for her from his friendship with her brother to his duty as a shinobi. It was worth it because he was with her.

She had always appreciated his aid when he had offered it to her. It was his duty as her guardian to protect and watch over her. They have known each other since they were children. They knew everything about the other. Their likes and dislikes to the food they often preferred to eat.

As her guardian, they grew closer for they spend so much time together than they had in their childhood. When he acted as her guardian, he tried to give her everything. He gave her his home so that she could have a decent place to live in. He gave her his bed and he offered to sleep in the couch. He gave her everything he possibly own. He eventually gave her his heart.

They were happy at first. Spending every waking moment with one another. Doing everything together from sharing the same dessert to sleeping in the same bed making love to each other. He had longed to have her in his arms just as she longed for him and hoped that they would remain that way forever. He loved everything about her. But most of all he loved her smile the most. She rarely did so when she was in the run.

They were in love. They thought that they would always be together. They never expected for what came next.

Her clan came for them and attacked when least expected it and every time they had a chance. He fought them off every single time, protecting her from anything and anyone. But the damage was already done.

She grew paranoid. He insisted for her to relax, but she didn't. She was scared of anyone getting hurt but mostly him. She loved him so much. To see him get hurt was something she couldn't bear to see.

Afterwards, they started to argue. Raising their voices. They would argue for hours until they had nothing to say to the other. At night, she would avoid sleeping so close to him. She longed for his embrace but she thought it would be best to let him be or another fight would start up again. It was the same routine every day since that day. It was beginning to upset him.

The love that they have shared was fading. There were no more soothing words or kisses only silence detachment. He wanted her back. He wanted her back more than anything. He no longer wanted to argue with her and was willing to fight for her again. She also wanted to renew her love for him but until the day came that she would no longer be hunted then they couldn't stop just yet.

When he returned to home that afternoon, she was nowhere in sight. He searched all the rooms for her, and in each one she was not there and neither was any of her belongings. Until finally, he found a note on their bed with her handwriting. The note had dried up tears on it, indicating that she had cried while writing it.

She left him. She did not want to risk his safety. But most importantly, she wanted to end all of it before they hurt each other even more. She had failed to realize that because she left, she had done just that. She left him without even discussing the situation. She left without saying good bye.

It took him several hours to even move after he finished reading her note. The first thing he did was wander the streets trying to register what had happened. He couldn't accept it. It didn't seem fair that he had given everything up and was willing to work things out, but she didn't.

It was over. His love for her would never die so easily, and he knew that she still loved him. That's why she had to leave when he was away. It would have broken her heart even more to say good bye. She also probably didn't want to see him beg her to stay.

Everything she had done had broken his heart. He desperately needed her back. He did not want to live without her. That's why he will do whatever it takes to get her back, and give her everything all over again.

~.~.~.~.~


End file.
